To aru Majutsu No Shinobi
by Touma605
Summary: naruto y sasuke habían derrotado a kaguya otsutsuki, pero en un costo cuando kaguya iba a matar a naruto, pero algo trágico sucedió sasuke salva a naruto pero un costo que sasuke muere pero antes de su muerte sasuke le da su poder junto con su mangekyon sharingan eterno y el rinnegan, naruto junto con el poder de sasuke logra sellar y salvar al mundo shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

prologo.

hab a pasado una semana despu s de la derrota de la diosa conejo y tambi n hab a pasado, una semana de la muerte de sasuke.  
naruto recordando el d a que muri su mejor amigo el decidi a irse a otra aventura pero antes de eso se ir a a despedirse de sus amigos y a responder los sentimientos de hinata.  
que are ya tiene tiempo que muri sasuke y medio su poder, y creo que ir a una nueva aventura pero no en este mundo, sino en otra dimencion ya que le pedir a hinata si quiere viajar conmigo, y a la vez responder a sus sentimientos, dijo naruto.  
cinco minutos despu s.  
naruto estaba en el compuesto hyuga, y se dirig a a donde estaba hinata pero se encontraba, hanabi y le pregunto si estaba su hermana ella le dijo que si y naruto le dijo que el quer a hablarle algo a su hermana si le puede decirle si podr a salir para charlar un poco, y hanabi le dijo que si que espero iba por su hermana.  
5 minutos despues.  
hinata salio para ver que queria su naruto y lo vio.  
naruto-kun hinabi me dijo que quer as hablarme algo importante, dijo hinata confusa.  
pues que te digo te acuerdas la confesi n que me distes cuando peleaste con pain, dijo naruto.  
em si y ahora que me lo dices nunca me contestarte o menos me respondiste, dijo hinata confusa.  
pues cuando peleamos en la guerra y tambi n recordando todo lo que has echo por mi cada vez me enamoraba de ti y asta el punto que me enamore, y quer a pedirte que si quer as ser mi novia, dijo naruto muy nervioso.  
hinata estaba sorprendida antes la confesi n pens que naruto nunca le iba a responder, y se iba a rendirse pero antes esto lo tomo como sorpresa, pero le iba a contestarle.  
jjejejeje te tomaste mucho tiempo para responderme, y ya pensaba que me deber a rendirme dijo hinata.  
si y lo siento por hacerte esperar, pero antes que me des una respuesta quiero decirte, que me ir a una aventura un viaje en otra dimencion, y si quer a decirte si quieres venir conmigo a esta aventura, dijo naruto.  
antes esto a hinata se sorprendi y mas que aparte que le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella y que naruto se iba y mas que el quiere que ella vaya a su aventura y a hinata era la oportunidad perfecta para tener a su naruto con ella.  
claro que si naruto-kun ir a contigo, dijo hinata.  
antes eso a naruto estaba contento y le iba a pedirle a su hinata si quiere ser su novia.  
hinata quieres ser mi novia, dijo naruto.  
hinata estaba sorprendida naruto el quiere que sea su novia, y a esto le agrada mas.  
claro que si naruto-kun si quiero ser tu novia y viajar contigo, dijo hinata contenta.  
naruto estaba contento, con su respuesta.  
bien lo primero tenemos que avisar a tu papa y a tu hermana, que te iras conmigo en una aventura, pero fueron interrumpidos, y la persona que lo interrumpi era el papa de hinata.  
hinata tienes mi permiso, de irte con naruto y quiero que sepa es que tu seas feliz al hombre de tu vida, y si escuche todo, al precipicio me sorprendi , pero despu s decid que as es mejor, que este con tu hombre amado, dijo hiashi.  
ah naruto y ah hinata estaba sorprendido que el papa de hinata le diera su bendici n y permiso.  
gracias papa por dejarme a estar con mi naruto-kun y darme permiso.

Tambi n te gustar n

La historia de naruto de alancatalan La historia de naruto Por alancatalan 850 74 Distintos pero... iguales? de locasdenaturaleza Distintos pero... iguales?  
Por locasdenaturaleza 182 2 EL LOBO BLANCO DE KONOHA de dragonx0x EL LOBO BLANCO DE KONOHA Por dragonx0x 3.2K 385 de nada hinata y ahora falta que le avisen a tsunade-sama que se ir n de la aldea para darse una aventura, dijo hiashi.  
tiene razon hiashi-sama le vamos a avisar a tsunade, dijo naruto.  
oye naruto antes de irte te puedo pedirte un favor, dijo hiashi.  
y que clase de favor dijo naruto curioso.  
te puedes llevar a hinabi contigo, para que sepa como es la aventura, aparte quiero que este con su hermana, porque quiero que se la pase con su hermana mayor, y estando aqu ella estar a solitario y triste, dijo hiashi.  
claro con mas gente mejor la aventura, dijo naruto.  
gracias dijo hiashi.  
de nada dijo naruto.  
antes esto hiashi estaba contento y dejo que naruto iba a decirle a tsunade, y el a su hija que ella se ir a en un viaje.  
(creo que me adelantare porque esto es aburrido y creo que es hora de acci n ewe)  
3 dias despu s.  
hinata estaba alado de naruto y a otro lado estaba hinabi listo de macharse. antes de eso vieron a konohamaru acercarse y se preguntaron que quer a.  
jefe voy con ustedes y ya le avise a tsunade-sama, de esto asta medio esto dijo konohamaru.  
a ver aqu dice que konohamaru quer a ir a su aventura y como se entero ni idea eso es un misterio, pero el quiere irse con ustedes a parte el te quiere mucho y no quiere sentirse s lito, y as decid que se ir a contigo naruto firmado tsunade senju quinta hokage.  
suspirando naruto miro al chico y dijo que est n apunto porque el abrir una agujero dimencional, que este preparados.  
naruto activando el rinne-sharingan naruto abri un portar y naruto junto con hinata hinabi y konohamaru se fueron a una nueva aventura en otra dimencion.  
en el universo de to aru majutsu no index.  
en cuidad acad mica una cuidad que est n habitado con millones de estudiantes, y que son espers de niveles d niveles, y hay vive un chico que tiene mucha mala suerte.  
touma kamijou estaba transformado en una chica por culpa de su amigo jeson, y tiene que aguantar y no ser descubierto para que no la maten, touma estaba con 2 niveles 5 el mental aut, y el raigun, junto con sus amigas, touma no sabia que hacer, oye touya que estas pensando dice misaka.  
nada solo miro la playa, misaka y sus amigas estaba jugando en la playa de tokiwuadai, pero antes que empezara a jugar algo raro estaba sucediendo al cielo y las chicas de las playa estaban mirando, y a touma estaba mirando tambi n esperanzado que no era ning n mago, que estaba causando esto.  
pero nunca supieron que saldr an 2 chicas y dos chicos pero el primer chico era de cabello rubio con ojos azules tama o 1.70 tenia cuerpo con m sculos y antes eso las chicas se le quedaron mirando con cara de pervertidas.  
el otro chico que salio del ese agujero negro fue un chico de cabello casta o con ojos caf s, tenia de tama o de 1.60 y al igual de otro tenia m sculos, y tambi n las chicas tenia pensamientos perversos.  
la chica que selio despues de los chicos era de color morado tenia ojos perlas, tenia buena figura, tenia tama o 1.60 y era bonita, y las chicas de tokiwuadas estaban celosas.  
la otra chica tenia cabello cafes y tenia los mismo ojos que la otra y tenia buen cuerpo.  
misaka estaba sorprendida de donde salieron, y mas bien como lo hicieron, y tambien le iban a decirles que no se permiten chicos, en esta playa, antes que le iba a decirle el chico rubio hablo primero.  
vaya ya llagamos y al parecer es una playa, y solo hay puras chicas, lo lo cres hinata-chan, dijo naruto.  
tienes razon naruto-kun pero porque hay solo chicas por aqui y no veo a chicos, esto es raro dijo, hinata.  
kuroko iba a contestar, asta que le gano misaka.  
sera porque esta playa solo le pertenece a la escuela tokiwuada dijo misaka.  
ya veo jeje creo que estamos en un lugar solo para mujeres, dijo naruto.  
bueno si no lo sabias es porque eres nuevo pero si eres nuevo te puedo sacarte de aqui y aparte no me gusta que los hombres esten aqui. dijo kuroko.  
que pero no hice nada y aparte ya me iba que caracter, oye hina-chan ya vamonos aqui esta esta chica que me mira raro, dijo naruto.  
bueno esta bien vamonos, dijo hinata.  
oye jefe cres que este dimencion este algo bueno, ya que se ve muy corriente, dijo konohamaru.  
esta vez estoy con konohamaru esta dimencion parece normal no siento niguna chackra, y mas que aqui tiene una energia parecida a chakra, dijo hinabi.  
oye tu rubio con bigotes, dijistes que no eres de aqui, y que es chacka dijo misaka.  
y para que quieres saber.  
solo contestarme. dijo misaka.  
naaa mejor me largo.  
antes eso misaka se enoja, y le lanza un rayo pero naruto es rapido y lo esquiba.  
vaya ni a pareces que tienes poderes, pero con eso no me ganaras.  
antes eso hizo enojar mas a misaka y le dispara un railgun, sus amigas pensaron que lo iba a matar pero ellos no saben que eso no es nada, con parado que un chidori.  
naruto hace un jutsu raiton.  
raiton: rasenshuriken, y se lo lanza a misaka.  
todos se soprendieron mas touma que eso parece como un shuriken y decidio pararlo,  
touma corrio para pararlo, y todos pensaron que iba a morir, pero nunca pensaron, que touma lo iba a parar.  
naruto pens que esta chica esta loca pero antes esto sonaron un sonido como cristales rotos, y el jutsu se paro y antes eso sorprendi a naruto, que habilidad es eso, paro su jutsu.  
fin de prologo.  
proximo capitulo touma y misaka mas sus amigos conocer n a naruto uzumaki.  



	2. capitulo 1 naruto vs Mikoto misaka

capitulo 1 naruto vs misaka mikoto

misaka estaba jadeando por el ataque de naruto ese ataque era para casi acabar su vida si no fuera por touma, que la salvara sin el ella estaria muerta.  
touya no te entrometas en esta pelea, yo no soy debil, dijo mikoto.  
pero si no te ayudo tu estar as muerto, dijo touya enojada.  
bueno en eso no me quejo pero d jame terminar en esta pelea, dijo mikoto.  
esta bien pero si estas en poblema yo te ayudare, dijo touya.  
naruto estaba esperando pero el se arto porque viendo de como ellos estaba peleando como una pareja lesbica, pero mejor el decidi de romper, la discuccion. ya basta si vamos a pelear si o no y ademas no quiero matarte solo quiero una pelea, y ademas parecen una pareja de lesbianas, joder.  
antes esto mikoto y touya se sonrojaron de la verg enza.  
callate, dijeron los dos juntos.  
naruto y los otros tenia un sudor calleron.  
bueno bueno ya calmarte, y seguiremos con nuestro pelea, dijo naruto.  
esta bien pero primero sabes que es un railgun, dijo mikoto.  
no se que es un railgun dijo naruto.  
bueno es esto misaka apunta y lanza una moneda y despu s con un gran descarga lo dispara a naruto, y naruto viendo esto se sorprende y se prepara para hacer un jutsu de viento.  
estilo de viento: gran avance, el jutsu que disparo naruto iba as a el rayo que tiro misaka, y iba un gran explosi n, que levanto un gran humo cuando el humo de disperso all estaba misaka tirada en el suelo inconsciente, y tambi n estaba naruto que estaba ileso, y estaba bien el no estaba cansado, el parec a que guardaba un gran poder.  
felicidades por derrotarla naruto-kun sabia que eres muy fuerte dijo hanabi.  
si jefe ella no era rival para ti dijo konohamaru.  
si naruto-kun ella se confi ella no supo que poder tenias, dijo hinata.  
si creo que tienes razon hina-chan dijo naruto.  
mikoto y las chicas mas touma que esta transformado en chica, se estaba dirigiendo asia naruto y sus amigos.  
vaya si que eres fuerte, pero dime como eres fuerte y pareces que tienes mucho poderes acaso eres un esper de vectores, dijo mikoto nerviosa porque ella pensaba que si tenia esos poderes seria igual que el accelerator que ella conoc a.  
pues si soy fuerte pero solo use el 5% de mi poder, dijo naruto.  
que como es posible de tener tanto poder dijo kuroko.  
pues despues les cuento dijo naruto.  
bueno porque no nos acompa an en el hotel, dijo saten.  
esta bien, dijo naruto.  
por mi no hay problemas, dijeron hinata hinabi y konohamaru.  
bueno vamos chicos, dijo mikoto.  
continuara. 


	3. Nuevos amigos y conociendo la Ciudad aca

capitulo 2 nuevos amigos y conociendo la ciudad academica

naruto y misaka estaban jadeando, la pelea estaba intensa, naruto era muy fuerte, era igual bueno era mas fuerte que accelerator,.  
vaya naruto si eres fuerte me pregunto que tan fuerte eres pregunto mikoto ella queria ver que tan fuerte era.  
pues gracias, pero sabes algo si tu entrenas mucho puedes hacerte mas fuerte, dijo naruto.  
mientras tanto el grupo de misaka y el grupo de naruto.  
bueno al parecer tu novio era fuerte, venci a oone-sama muy rapido, dijo kuroko sorprendida.  
ya vez naruto-kun estubo entrenando mucho, y nunca se rindi siempre lucho para hacerse fuerte, y se hizo fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, respondi hinata. orgullosa de naruto.  
y dime hinata como tienen tanto poder porque solo puedes tener 1 poder pero ustedes tienen mas poderes, dijo saten.  
bueno nosotros no tenemos poderes espers, pero no significa que no tengamos solo que usamos una fuente de energ a que se llama chacra, dijo hanabi.  
entonces se puede aprender chacra, dijo saten esperanzado para poder tener alg n poder.  
claro que si puedes aprenderlo de echo cualquier ser vivo puede usarlo, dijo konohamaru.  
que bien dijo saten tan emocionada para aprender ha como usar esa energ a.  
mientras tanto misaka y naruto.  
bueno naruto fue genial luchar contra alguien fuerte, dijo mikoto.  
de nada mikoto de echo eres buena peleando, respondio naruto.  
gracias naruto y dime vas a ir a medir que nivel estas, dijo mikoto.  
naruto y los demas se fueron donde estaban la cede bueno donde estaba la escuela de misaka, para medir sus poderes, no tomaron mucho tiempo solo tardaron en 15 minutos para llegar.  
naruto, hanabi, konohamaru y hinata, estaban muy sorprendidos de como era la escuela de tokiwuadai, cuando llegaron en el edificio donde se aran la prueba, los cientifico le dijeron quien primero, sera quien se mida que nivel son.  
bueno primero tienes que decirme sus nombres, y pasar en el medidor y usar sus poderes donde esta la sala de entrenamiento, para as utilizar sus poderes para poder medir, sus niveles, dijo el cient fico.  
bueno yo voy a pasar primero, dijo naruto.  
bueno chico dime tu nombre y que poderes usas o podr as darnos una demostraci n de poder, dijo el cient fico.  
me llamo uzumaki naruto se or, dijo naruto.  
naruto estaba entrando al medidor de poser, la maquina estaba midiendo el poder de naruto.  
la maquina estaba midiendo el poder de naruto, asta que la maquina da el resultado.  
uzumaki naruto, su nivel es de nivel 6 repito su nivel es de nivel 6 dijo la maquina.  
misaka mikoto, saten, kuroko, y los demas excepto hanabi, hinata, konohamaru, estaban en estado de shock, porque naruto tenia el nivel que tantos, quer an, y misaka se alegro porque ya no usarian a sus hermana para hacer estos experimentos, recosidos.  
el cientifico estaba igualmente en shoock.  
genial tu poder es excelente bueno vamos a medir el poder a tus amigos, bueno que sigue, dijo el cienficico.  
en siguiente en pasar fue hinata,  
la maquina estaba midiendo el poder de hinata, cuando termino la maquina, le dio el resultado.  
hinata hyuuga, su nivel de poder esper, es de nivel 5.  
hinata y los demas estaba sorprendido, que hinata era un esper de nivel 5.  
bueno el siguiente en pasa dijo, el cientifico.  
la siguiente en pasar fue hanabi.  
la maquina estaba haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a naruto y a hinata, hasta que la maquina le dio el resultado, hanabi hyuuga su nivel es de nivel 5.  
por ultimo en pasar fue konohamaru, el paso donde estaba la maquina y se midi el poder que tiene.  
la maquina estaba haciendo su trabajo asta que termino, y le dio el resultado.  
sarutobi konohamaru, su poder de esper es de nivel 5.  
naruto, hinata, y hanabi estaba felices que konohamaru tendr a tal nivel de potencia, asta que mikoto y sus amigos le felicitaron por sus resultados.  
bueno estos resultados fueron buenos, pero todav a falta que demuestren su poder y as darles un nombre a su poder, dijo el cient fico.  
bueno entonces en donde vamos a demostrar nuestros poderes, dijo naruto.  
bueno en la sala de entrenamiento, respondio el cientifico.  
bueno vamos chicos, dijo naruto.  
que pasara ahora que naruto es un nivel 6 y que su novia, y la hermana de su novia y su hermano peque o eran de nivel 5, que pasara entonces y que nombres le pondr a sus capacidades, descubra lo en el otro capitulo, de to aru majutsu no shinobi.

contuniara. 


End file.
